Eternal Darkness
by DarkGreenForest4
Summary: So this fic is going to be a series of dark one-shots that I come up with or you all request. I will write any dark themed Klaine or Kurtbastian one-shots. Warnings- Murder, rape, dub-con, kidnapping, emprisonment, etc...
1. Chapter 1

So for those of you who know me I'm Kirsten Adkins A.K.A DarkGreenForest4. I write a lot of dark glee Fics. So this story is mostly a request story. I have no plot in mind for this as one big story. This fic is going to be a series of dark one-shots that either I come up with or you all request. I don't care if you want Kurtbastian or Klaine as long as you pick one of those pairings. All you guys have to do is tell me a dark themed one-shot of your plot choosing and I'll write it. I'd like it if Kurt is mostly the victim. You can have murder, rape, dub-con kidnapping, whatever you want. So go ahead and review your one-shot story ideas and I'll start writing them.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the first one-shot. This one-shot was requested by Sesshykiss13.

1st one-shot summary- I would like for Demon! Blaine or Sebastian to kidnap and rape Kurt, marking him as his/ making him his mate.

kurt is 17 while Blaine is 20 years old.

Warnings- rape, kidnapping, abuse, cussing, and forced mating.

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee not matter how much I want to.

If there is anyone who hates dark Fics or hates reading Fics with the warnings like I listed then please don't read and leave hateful reviews.

Chapter one: Mates for life.

xXx

Blaine's POV:

I work under the big man, and I don't mean the big man upstairs. To put it plain and simple I'm a demon, a creature of darkness.

My job as a demon is really quite simple...I murder innocent people, give children horrific nightmares, and I make everyone's worst fears come true. I know that my job may sound boring but it anything but that. You must be wondering what I get paid with...Money? Gold? Souls? If you guessed any of those things then you are wrong. For my services I'm awarded with eternal life, Youth, and awesome demon powers. Despite being over two-hundred years old I only l only look like I'm twenty.

Do you want to be a demon? It's really easy to become one. If you want to become a demon all you have to do is give your soul to the devil and suddenly you live forever.

There are only a few slight cons about being a demon and one really big con that stands out the most...Demons must mate! Every demon uses whatever time they have when they are not working to scour the earth looking for the one person that is their soul mate. Having a soul mate is having ultimate power. Your soul mate who ever she or he is becomes the source of your power once you have found and mated with them.

And for the record, contrary to the belief that soul mates are all about equality and love it is false. A human's soul mate is their other half that person they love, and who loves them back with the same vigor. A demon's soul mate is the one person who can give them the most power by using their essence, and the human the demon wants to mate with has no say in anything.

Once you found the human you want to mate with you can have consensual sex with them or take them by force. Then after that you must perform the sharing blood ritual where blood is exchanged by drinking each others blood. The last part of mating is that the mate relationship between you and your soul mate has to be approved by the big man downstairs and if you get approved then you got your mate.

Currently I don't have a mate yet but I'm searching and I will find him. Yes I said him and not her, I'm as straight As a circle if that tells you anything about my sexuality.

Right now I'm on a job assignment to murder a man named William Schuster. The devil said that this man has terrible hair and is a menace to society. This Schuster fellow lives in Lima, Ohio which is where I am currently in, at a restaurant called Breadstix.

I can't help but to snigger at the restaurant's tacky decor and fake animal heads mounted upon the walls. I sat quietly as I waited for Mr. Schuster to enter the establishment. According to what I was told the man should be here any minute now.

The restaurant door opened and I gasped as the most stunning looking human walked in with my target and sat down with him in the booth in front of mine.

Damn...Things just got complicated.

xXx

Kurt's POV:

I feel happy about the direction that we took with Glee club today. We actually preformed songs that we wanted to sing and we all got solos. After the Glee club meeting was over Mr. Shue invited me to Breadstix so that he could propose an idea to me in private.

I called Carole and told her to put what ever food she was making for dinner, to put my plate in the fridge so I could eat it tomorrow. My dad is still in a coma and, Carole and Finn are staying at our house because Carole wants to watch over me like the over protective woman she is.

After I put my school bag in my locker I hopped in Mr. Schuster's car and we took off. Mr. Schue parked his car and we went inside the restaurant.

We sat down in a burgundy colored booth across from each other. A waiter came over, placing a basket of bread sticks on the center of the table before taking our orders. Once the waiter left Mr. Schue started talking."So Kurt I was thinking that you should have a solo for sectionals if you want it."

I started grinning so wide that my cheeks began to ache.

"Really?" I asked feeling exited.

"Yes," Mr. Shue began. "If you want a solo it's all yours."

"Oh, I defiantly want it," I all but squeaked out. Besides my dad still being in a coma this has been an incredible day so far and it will probably keep getting better," I thought gleefully to myself.

xXX

Blaine's POV:

Pale creamy looking skin, glasz eyes, chocolate-colored hair, and a smoking body...Oh yes I just found my mate. He is absolutely beautiful. Unknownst to the angelic boy and my target I listened in on their conversation and liked what I heard. The boy Kurt has such a pretty voice, I can't wait to hear him shout my name later.

A male waiter went over to Kurt's table and placed a salad in front of Kurt while giving him a flirtatious smile. 'Who the hell does this guy think he is?!' I thought angrily to myself.

As soon as I kill Schuster and mate with Kurt I'm going to kill that stupid waiter for flirting with what's mine. A few minutes after the waiter left Kurt stood up and excused hisself before walking to the boys bathroom. Excellent, now I can deal with Schuster then focus all of my attention on Kurt.

I felt as my eyes turn red as I approached the booth where Schuster was texting on a silver IPhone. All I did was narrow my eyes down at him and when he finally looked up at me he stared into my eyes, and I ripped his soul from his body by using my powers.

"Okay I'm back Mr. Schuster, we can finish where we..." I heard Kurt say behind me before he cut off his words with a frightened gasp I spun around to face Kurt, as Mr. Schuster's lifeless body slumped down in his booth.

"Hello beautiful," I said to Kurt. The boy was trembling in fear and cast a quick glance of dispar at the now dead Schuster.

"Wha...What did you do to my teacher?! He's pale and his skin is cracked!" The beautiful boy wailed.

Everyone else in the restaurant grew quiet and turned their gazes towards us. "Now baby you don't have to cause a scene, your teacher is dead. But forget your old teacher and come with me," I said calmly while grabbing Kurt's right arm tightly and dragging him outside the restaurant.

Man the customers and staff in the restaurant must be scared shitless because they are all staying inside instead of coming outside to confront me.

I looked down at my beautiful mate as he tried his best and failed escape my grip. I held onto the boy tighter and ignored his screams as I led him down a dark, and empty ally.

I threw Kurt down in front on me and quickly straddled him before he could get up. I waited calmly for Kurt to where hisself out with struggling before I began to speak.

"This is what's going to happen Kurt. We are going to mate and to be frank you can fight it all you want to but it's going to happen. After I take you we will share our blood and then I'll summon my boss so that we can get our mating finalized."

Kurt's glasz eyes filled up with tears as he remained pinned down under me. "Please don't hurt me. Please I'm a virgin," I let out a pleased grunt when Kurt said virgin.

"I won't lie beautiful, mating will hurt you but it's for the best because I need you." As soon as I got done speaking I began to remove Kurt's clothes and ripped of each layer of his clothes. I groaned when I finally saw the pale naked body under me which was shaking from the cold.

"Aw you're cold. Let me warm you up baby," I whispered to my mate before I began to make hikies all over his neck. I heard Kurt trying to convince me to stop but I just tuned him out.

I teased everywhere all over Kurt's skin with my lips before I noticed my arising situation and became to grew impatient. I rutted against one of Kurt's thighs and gasped in joy at the wondrous sensation the friction gave my cock. I heard Kurt yell in surprize and I kept going despite the distress I was causing for him.

When I couldn't stand it no more I put my cock head directly in front of Kurt's asshole and shoved myself inside without preparing the boy.

Kurt was wailing in absolute agony while I was yelling in delight about the delicious warmth and tightness of Kurt's ass. I thrusted, thrusted, and kept on thrusting faster and harder as I felt myself coming to a orgasum. I could feel Kurt bleeding and the blood helped me slide back and forth in Kurt better. With a final thrust I held still and released inside of Kurt who was not moving either.

I pulled out of Kurt and helped to stand him up as blood and my release dripped out of him. I stroked the column of Kurt's neck before I bit into the flesh. To my surprize Kurt didn't cry out even as I began to drink some of his blood. Once I was full I pulled my mouth away from Kurt's neck and bit my wrist, bringing it up to Kurt's mouth.

"Drink my blood," I ordered Kurt as I held my wrist firmly over his mouth. I hissed as he began sucking blood out of me and I tugged my wrist away from him moments later. I held Kurt against me as we both panted.

"You've broken me," Kurt sobbed out.

"I'm sorry baby but I did what was necessary," I cooed at the boy. As Kurt kept sobbing I quietly called my boss forward.

There was a burst of light then my boss appeared before me and Kurt. Her hungry blue eyes studied us, her short blond hair moved slightly from the wind. She was wearing he favorite blood-red dress today with pointy matching heels.

"What do you want?" Sue barked at me.

"Sue..."

"Never call me that! I told you before to either refer me as master or boss and when around others you refer me as he, him, guy, man, or the devil."

"I'm sorry boss," I muttered. William Schuster is dead. And the boy who I am holding is my mate and I was wondering if you would approve our matting."

Sue laughed and said, "It's about damn time Schuster finally died, I have hated that man for years. As for your mating, I approve it for a job well done." Sue then vanished and I grinned in triumph as I was left alone with my mate. Kurt kept saying to himself that this is a nightmare but soon he'll realize if he thinks that this is a nightmare, that it's only just begun.

xXx

So this is the end of the first one-shot, I hope you all liked it. I love Mr. Schuster by the way but the man had to die. Please review what you thought about this one-shot and leave whatever one-shot requests you all may have in a review or a private message.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N:) Ok so this is chapter two. This fic was requested by the-power-of-love.

One-shot summary- I know we have to pick one but I would love to see a Klainebastian one where Kurt runs into then while they are hunting him down as part of a game or something and they both are warlocks that cast a spell where Kurt doesn't remember who he is while they rape him.

I did get more details before writing this, that are not listed above.

Warnings- Rape, brainwashing, threats, virgin Kurt, blood, hunting, twisted Blaine and Sebastian, non-con bondage, murder, and cussing.

Disclamer: I do not own the awesomeness that is known as Glee.

If any of the warnings I listed are a trigger for you or you hate reading Fics with those types of warnings then please stop reading because this one-shot is really dark. If for some reason you hate reading dark Fics and read this one-shot anyway please don't leave hateful reviews...I did warn you.

For those of you who love dark Fics sit back, relax, and enjoy...

Chapter 2- I Put A Spell You.

xXx

Blaine's POV:

I wiped the blood off my forehead with the back of my right hand. Damn another one is dead...I sighed as I stood up from where I was crouching and looked over at my lover who was staring at me with acceptance in his emerald-green colored eyes.

Sebastian walked over to me and embraced me in a hug. "It's okay Blaineie bear, he just wasn't the right one," he whispered in my ear.

I pulled back from the embrace and said, " I was so sure that Jeremiah was the one. He seemed like he had a strong will but I misjudged him."

"Don't be so hard on yourself baby. I thought he was the one too until he died on us. We'll keep searching until we find our chosen one " Sebastian replied with a soothing tone.

Seb's right, we have all eternity to find our chosen one and with our combined power there is no doubt that we will find him.

As warlocks we have exponential power between us, we have been alive for centuries and will continue living forever thanks to being immortal. Sebastian and I meet during the Salem Which Trials. Needless to say we met, feel in love, and have been together ever since. Years have gone by and the world around us has constantly been changing. But despite change being good in some areas Sebastian and I reached a problem about a year back which is still unsolved...

It's not like we've grown bored with each other or anything it's just like we started to feel like there was something missing, or rather someone missing from our lives. Once we realized that we wanted to add a third lover to our relationship we went in search for the chosen boy who we would make ours.

All the boys we have had an interest in denied our love and refused to have anything to do with us. We didn't care and all what those boys wanted and we forced ourselves on them. Unfourtanly all the boys either died during being raped, somehow escaped us, or just committed suicide.

You would think that with all our combined power that Sebastian and I could have kept one of the fifty boys we pursued alive or ours but atlas we were both abandoned by our families at a young age which left us with no magical knowledge to learn. We only know a few spells and they have barley come in handy so far. Luckily we ran into a warlock who agreed to teach us spells, no charge. We have to meet with him tomorrow so I think we'll wait to pursue another boy until we meet up with the warlock and learn the spells we want to know.

Sebastian and I met Jeremiah at a quaint store called the Gap. We needed a strong-willed boy who could physically take what we were going to give him and Jeremiah seemed to fit the bill but it wasn't the case. Sebastian and I got carried away and poor Jeremiah was dead within minutes of taking his body.

I looked down at Jeremiah's bloody form on the ground, the green grass underneath and besides him is stained red from his blood.

"You're right," I grinned at Sebastian. "After we learn the spells we want to know from the elder warlock we will be able to properly keep the next boy we choose alive and in our clutches."

"That's the spirit babe," Sebastian beamed. "Once we learn the necessary spells our future lover will never be able to escape us."

xXx

*One month later...*

Sebastian's POV:

It's been a month and Blaine and my powers have evolved to a whole new level. We not only learned all the spells we wanted to know but more. Currently right now the hunt to find our chosen boy is back on.

So far no boy has captured our interest yet which is surprising but not discouraging because it's only a mater of time before we will find someone.

After a whole morning of searching various locations of Ohio for any we catching boys and failing to do so we eventually grew thirsty and went inside a small place called the Lima Bean.

As Blaine went to order us our coffee I scanned my eyes around to see if there were any empty places to sit at. Full booth, full booth, very dirty looking booth that I do not want to sit at, full booth, almost empty booth...Holey shit! Sitting at the almost empty booth in a back corner was a beautiful pale boy sipping on coffee.

Oh my God, that boy looks so fucking hot. I gotta go tell Blaine about this boy so we can make our move fast before the pale beauty decides to book it outta here.

Blaine just got handed our coffee when I yanked him over to the side of the ordering counter.

"Seb, what's wrong? You're shaking and you have a wild glint in your eyes."

"Blaine," I said quietly barely able to maintain my excitement. "In a booth in the left corner sits our chosen boy. You'll love him once you see him. Go ahead and take a look at him," I finished breathlessly.

Blaine looked stunned but followed my order and moved close enough to the designated booth where he saw who I was talking about. Blaine's breath hitched and he looked dreamily at the boy who had our full attention.

"Seb, look at his eyes. They seem blue one moment and green, and gray the next."

"I think it's called having glasz eyes," I informed him.

"He has such elegant soft looking hair," Blaine muttered in awe.

"And what I can tell a nice muscled body to," I added.

I grabbed one of Blaine's hands and led him over to the nameless beauty. The boy looked up at us from under his lashes and places the coffee cup he was sipping on down onto the table.

"Uh...Can I help you two?" The boy asked shyly.

I let go of Blaine's hand and crossed my arms. "You can most certainly help us beautiful. Come with us now and spread your legs willingly and we won't have a problem," I told the boy.

"Excuse me?" The boy spat out questionably.

"What my handsome boyfriend was trying to say was that we really like you and we want you to become our lover," Blaine cut in before I could respond back to the boy.

The boy's face turned red and he stood up which forced me to take a few steps back from his booth.

"Look I don't know either of you two but I'm leaving now," the boy huffed angrily before walking past us. I quickly caught up to him and grabbed his left arm while Blaine grabbed his right.

"Let me go," the boy exclaimed furiously failing to tug himself free from our tight hold on his arms.

"Oh we will precious, we just wanted to explain a few thing first before we do," I said.

"First off I'm Blaine and the charming man on your left is Sebastian. And we are both powerful warlocks," Blaine informed the struggling boy in our arms.

"Another thing is that we love to hunt boys so of course we'll chase you first before we put a spell on you," I added.

"I put a spell on you and now you're mine," Blaine suddenly burst out singing.

"Seriously, Blaine? A song line in the song I Put A Spell On You from the movie Hocus Pocus..." I trailed off with a sigh.

"You said you loved that movie," Blaine accused me while staring me down.

"Oh I did during the first hundred times you made me watch it but quite frankly I kinda hate it now," I confessed ignoring Blaine's gasp of surprise he let out when I finished speaking.

"You are both crazy," the boy in our arms whimpered.

"Everybody is a little bit crazy darling. No more talking it's hunting time now," I mussed happily.

I sent Blaine a wink and we released our grips on boy's arms at the same time. The boy instantly took off like a speeding bullet and we followed him in pursuit.

We chased the boy out of the Lima Bean into the surrounding woods in front of it.

"Game on," I whispered.

xXx

Kurt's POV:

What in the hell is going on? Why are those two guys chasing me? Better question why did I run into the woods? I've see horror movies and every person who runs from creepy guys into the woods always gets caught.

I grunted in pain as a stitch formed in my right side from running so fast and hard. As much as I wanted to I didn't dare cast a glance back to see if I was still being chased and instead focused on moving forward.

After a bit time running I felt exhausted. I slowed my hard sprint down to a walk and spared a glance behind me. I sighed in relief when I saw nothing but tress behind me and not the two freaky weirdos.

I hunched over and placed my hands on my bent knees, trying to fill my burning lungs with air. A few minutes went by and all I kept hearing was the sound of wind rustling tree leaves and birds singing different melodies.

A few moments later I heard people talking and in a flash I stood up straight, and hid behind the nearest tree. I could hear my heart beating something fierce in my chest as I listened in on the conversation which didn't sound to far away from my location.

"I wonder where he is at?" I heard the guy, I think Sebastian question somewhere behind my hiding spot.

"I don't know. Let's go look for him this way," I heard the other guy say.

Suddenly I heard feet running away southeast away from my hiding area. I waited for a couple of minutes for myself to calm down before stepping out from behind the tree. The next thing I knew I was pinned down on the forest floor and heard a triumphant voice shout, "Gotcha!"

"Ahhh!" I screamed, unable to escape from the warm heavy body that held me down.

I recognized Sebastian on top of me and the Blaine fellow appeared just a few seconds later.

"You fell for our little ruse," Sebastian smirked down at me. "Blaine and I used a locator spell to track you and we wound up here in front tree the tree you were hiding behind. Me and Blaine had a fake conversation to mislead you to thinking that we were leaving but in reality Blaine pretended to walk away and I hid in front of the tree waiting for you to show your face."

Blaine bent down next to me and Sebastian. He tried to stroke my right cheek but pulled his hand back when I tried to bite it.

"Hey! Play nice," Sebastian snapped.

"Fuck you," I countered. I immediately regretted my word choice when I heard Sebastian say, "You can fuck us later baby but Blaine and I want to fuck you first."

I started screaming on the top of my lungs when Sebastian moved up on my chest to straddle me while Blaine began to remove my skin-tight jeans. Blaine grunted and after a few tugs he successfully took off my jeans and then my red boxers. He discarded my clothes a few feet from us and spread my shaking legs apart from each other.

"Oh Bastian he's so beautiful," Blaine I heard Blaine groan in appreciation. Above me Sebastian licked his lips and stared lustfully down at me. I cringed in disgust when I felt one of Blaine's hands cup my cock and squeezed it lightly before he let go of it to grab my other leg again.

I tried to jerk my legs out of Blaine's grip but unable to do so because of Blaine's strength.

"It's time Blaine," Sebastian growled. Sebastian pinned both of my wrists in one hand, reached in his pocket, and pulled out some rope. Before I had time to put up a fight my hands were bound and Sebastian joined Blaine down by my spread legs. My legs were pushed flat down and held wide apart.

I yelped when I felt a finger probe me and I started crying as more fingers joined that one. "Please don't. I'm a virgin. Please stop," I begged them.

I heard them both gasp in pleasure. "You're a virgin?" I heard them ask me at the same time.

"Yes so please don't hurt me. I'll give you money, my credit cars, my vehicle, anything you want," I sobbed out.

"We want you," Blaine said firmly. It happened so fast...One second there was silence then I let out an ear pricing scream as I felt a cock penetrating me, tearing me open. I felt blood trickle down my legs and could barely see anything past my tear Filled eyes. I was rocking harshly up and down as Blaine started to thrust over and over inside me.

I heard grumbles of annoyance as I continued to scream loudly and finally Sebastian shouted, "Shut the fuck up owe will kill your father!"

That's impossible, they don't even know my name. So I ignored Sebastian's threat and continued to voice my pain.

"Stop Blaine," I heard Sebastian order.

"But babe he's so tight and I want to cum so bad," Blaine whined.

"I'm going to gag him and join you. If this bitch wants to fight us then he must be dealt punishments to counter his resistance."

'He couldn't possibly mean...' My mouth was pried open wand a gag was quickly shoved inside. Next duck tape was put over my mouth to prevent me from spitting the gag out. I let out muffled yells as a cock slid on next to Blaine's in my already stuffed ass.

I think I passed out on an off after that. I remember being called a slut and a whore...I also remember the agonizing pain of both of them raping me at the same time.

The last time I woke up feeling pain is when they jerked out of me. I barely whimpered at that point. I remember chanting and seeing blue light swirl around Blaine and Sebastian.

Before I promptly passed out again Sebastian asked me, "What is your name?" For some reason I felt compelled to answer and I told him my name. "Kurt." Then there was only darkness...

xXx

Sebastian's POV:

I stared down at Kurt. Kurt, what a perfect fitting name for the boy on the ground. I picked Kurt up and threw him over left shoulder before he used his powers to transport us to our house in New York.

Once we arrived I laid Kurt down on mine and Blaine's king sized bed before going lot wet a washcloth to clean him up.

Once Kurt was completely as clean as I could get him I tucked him under the covers and shut the bedroom door. Blaine was sitting down on the couch but stood up and walked over to me when he saw me?

"So he won't remember a thing?" Blaine asked me.

"Nothing but the memories we implanted in him during the spell." I answered, hugging him.

"We have our chosen boy," Blaine cried out gleefully.

"Yes, forever ours."

xXx

(A/N:) Whew, this one-shot turned out to be darker and longer then I expected. So I hope you all liked it. If any of you have any dark one-shot requests I'm doing all just say what you want in a review or private message. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N:) Hey everyone. :) So I was thinking about different Greek mythology tales and I thought of one that would be perfect to write about Glee style. So using a request from Joan the demigod, my own imagination, and inspiration from the tale of Persephone, here is the third one-shot.

This one-shot had elements requested by Joan the demigod who herself is an amazing writer.

Summary- Seventeen year old Kurt who is the son of the God of the sky Burt and Elizabeth is picking flowers one day when he is kidnapped by the God of the Underworld Sebastian who wants Kurt to be his husband. Horrible things will happen to the poor innocent virgin Kurt that his mother can not protect him from. Will Kurt be saved or be trapped in the Underworld forever?

Heavily based off of the tale of Persephone, I did change some things but overall I used tones from the original Greek tale.

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or any tales from Greek mythology.

Warnings- Manipulation, kidnapping, rape, loss of innocence, lying, and overall darkness.

If any of the warnings I listed are things you hate about then you should stop reading now. If you despise Greek mythology then you may want to stop reading this one-shot now. I am in no way saying that Greek mythology is actually real or any religion you believe in is wrong. I enjoy reading Greek mythology and for those of you who do as well I hope you enjoy this one-shot.

Burt is Zeus, Sebastian is Hades, Elizabeth is Demeter, and Kurt is Persephone.

Chapter 4- Yours forever.

xXx

Sebastian's POV:

[Location: Mount Olympus.]

"What should I do brother? I love him so much," I told my oldest brother.

"My son Kurt is beautiful, smart, and seemingly the perfect ideal young man. Since you are my brother I feel like I can't deny you everything you ask for. I grant you approval to take the boy and make him yours. However...Elizabeth will do everything in her power to stop you once she realizes her son is gone. When you kidnap the boy leave no signs that you took him so to as not give Elizabeth a clue on who took him."

"Thank you brother, I promise to be quick in the abduction. Elizabeth will never know what happened to her son and eventually she will give up searching for him," I smirked.

"Perhaps she might, Elizabeth though is a strong determined Goddess. I highly doubt she will give up searching for her son quickly," my brother replied.

"Then I will keep Kurt hidden with me until she gives up before I dare to take him upper ground," I huffed out.

"Then do so my brother. I only ask one thing and that is treat Kurt well."

"Of course I'll treat him well. I mean you know that I want to bed with him but other then that I shall not hurt the beautiful boy," I said.

"Alright then. Go take what is yours swiftly and we shall talk again soon," my brother whispered while giving me a hug goodbye. Once the hug was over Burt left to walk back to his throne while I took the journey back to my home underground using my powers.

I will always remember how I met Kurt. It was on one sunny day at Mount Olympus I was going to see my brother in private when I noticed him...Chocolate colored brown hair, glasz eyes, and a figure to die for. The nameless beauty was dancing with Elizabeth, and I couldn't help but notice the grace he conveyed while moving his body.

Unfortunately my watching was cut short when Elizabeth noticed me and stopped dancing.

"What is wrong mother?" The beautiful boy asked concerningly.

"Nothing dear Kurt, It's just time for us to go." As soon as Demeter was finished speaking she and her son vanished to presumingly go to their home.

Kurt...A fitting name for the young boy.

It was only just six months when I had saw the boy, since then I was thinking of ways to make him mine. Coming up with nothing I decided to visit my brother Burt this morning and I'm glad that I did.

Kidnapping, why didn't I think of it before?

Of well it does not mater because soon I shall have Kurt by my side as my husband for eternity and no one can stop me.

xXx

Elizabeth's POV:

[Location: Near the fields of Nysa.]

It was a night in springtime seventeen years ago when I gave birth to my favorite child Kurt. He looks just like me except he has traces of manliness in his features as well. My son and I love the sun and everything that can be grown under it like plants and vegetables.

While I love my son with all my heart I do feel like his beauty is sometimes a curse. Countess men and even Gods like Hermes and Apollo has tried to woo my son but have all failed to do so. I refused their wishes to marry my son and cast them away if they refused to leave. My son is far to precious to be married to just anyone. I want Kurt to marry who he chooses and not anyone who just asks for his hand because of his beauty.

I grew tired of men's advances towards my angel looking son, so I moved us close to the fields of Nysa where I knew no one would find us easily. I have and always will do everything in my power to protect my son even at the cost of my own immortal life.

xXx

Kurt's POV:

[Location: The fields of Nysa and then the Underworld.]

I giggled in delight as I gently rubbed a red rose across my face. The petals tickled and the whole flower smelled lovely. I got permission from my mother to gather flowers out in the fields. So far I have gathered roses, purple crocuses, royal blue irises, and hyacinths and put them in a brown basket.

As I was about to head back home for lunch I gasped as I saw a vision of a narcissus that appeared not to far away from my location.

I wonder which God or Goddess blessed me with the vision?

My curiosity faded about the vision as I went in search for the narcissus flower. I held my basket of flowers tightly in my hands as I scanned my eyes across the vast green field covered with flowers trying to find the one flower I wanted.

I trekked for what seemed forever until I was on a empty filed with one narcissus flower in sight. I ran over to the flower and sat my basket down. I bent over and used my fingers to grasp the flower's stem.

As I was about to pluck the flower from the earth I instead let go and tried not to fall as the ground shook under my feet. I gasped in fright as the ground in front of me split open into a large hole and a man emerged from it.

I immediately recognized the man as Sebastian the God of the Underworld. What business does this God have with me? I am very much alive and I feel nowhere close to death.

The God stood before me dressed in an elaborate black colored tunic. His blond hair didn't sway in the wind and his green eyes was staring at me in what appeared like lust.

"Hello Kurt," Sebastian greeted me.

"H...Hello," I replied.

"Are you ready to spend eternity with me?" Sebastian asked with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Wha...What are you talking about?" I questioned while taking a step backwards from the powerful God.

Sebastian did not answer my question and instead walked determinedly towards me. In panic I turned away from Sebastian and started running.

I heard a whistle from behind me but didn't think much of it as I ran as fast as I could in the direction of my house.

'If I can just make it home and to mother I'll be safe,' I thought calmly to myself.

As I kept running a swirl of darkness surrounded me and before I knew it I was sitting next to Sebastian in a horse-drawn chariot. The jet-black horses neighed and took the golden-colored chariot I was stuck in underground through a tunnel.

I screamed in fear and didn't try to jump out off the chariot as much as I wanted to. If I jump out of it now at this speed then I will surly die and be Sebastian's prisoner forever.

I closed my eyes briefly and didn't open them until I felt the chariot come to a stop. I quickly climbed out of the chariot and watched Sebastian do the same.

"Why am I here?" I demanded voice shaky.

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow and answered, "My dear Kurt. Ever since I saw you I fell in love with you. You are kind, beautiful, and the perfect ideal husband for me. I want you to be my husband and rule by my side forever."

"As nice as that sounds and I do mean that sarcastically, I would like to go home now," I snipped.

"I'm afraid that's not possible dear because the Underworld is your home now," Sebastian said with a tone of finality in his voice.

"No, my home is above ground and with my mother. My father and mother will never let you get away with this so you might as well return me home right now," I ordered him with false bravo.

I felt taken back when Sebastian started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Oh my dear Kurt. Your father is the only God who can stop me but it was him who masterminded this whole abduction. Your father gave me permission to capture you after he suggested the abduction in the first place."

I felt my blood freeze and my eyes started to tear up. "No you are lying! My father would never do such a thing!" I yelled angrily.

"Then why is your father not saving you right now?" Sebastian countered.

I froze and whatever snarky reply I had ready died on my lips. Why hasn't my father come and saved me yet? I know father can be a cruel man sometimes but would he willingly give his own son over to his brother against said son's will?

Sebastian must have seen the delima I was facing because he said, "Don't ponder it love. I will take great care of you and your father knows it."

It must be true. My father must have given me away because he would be down here saving me if otherwise.

I fell to my knees and started sobbing. Tears streamed down my face. I flinched when I felt Sebastian place his hands on my shoulders. "Don't cry my Kurt. After our time in bed I will never hurt you again." I could tell Sebastian meant the words to be soothing but that was not the effect it had on me.

"What do you mean by our time in bed?" I panicky asked him.

"Well I would say that we would make love but you don't seem like you want to. In order for you to be mine and become my husband we must join our bodies together as one."

I slipped out from in under Sebastian's hands and stood up. I glared at him and snarled, "I will never willingly make love to you."

Sebastian looked hurt but didn't looked surprised by my outburst. "I never said you had to be willing," Sebastian said before walking up to me. I yelped as I was thrown over his shoulder and carried off into the unknown.

xXx

Sebastian's POV:

[Location: The Underworld.]

"Let me go!" Kurt wailed while pounding his fists on my back.

I had one arm wrapped around Kurt's knees while my other was used to keep Kurt bent over my shoulder. The hand that I had on Kurt's butt prevented him from getting up.

I squeezed the firm butt under my hand and relished in the tiny whimper I got in return. "I can't wait for us to be united," I informed the struggling boy I was carrying.

I grinned in anticipation once I saw my doorless room and went inside it. I quickly went over to my large bed and threw Kurt down on it. Before Kurt could move I was above him, pinning him down with my body on his.

"Please don't. I'm a virgin. It will hurt if you take my virginity," Kurt mumbled pleadingly under me. I felt sympathetic towards the boy but I must take his virginity to make him mine. I just wished Kurt was willing because it's going to hurt him so much more since he doesn't want it.

Holding Kurt down with one hand I used the other to take off his white robe. I ignored Kurt's pleas and stripped him of his undergarment to.

I kept laying on top of Kurt and pinned both of his hands above his head while my cockhead lined itself up with his hole. I slowly pushed my way inside while maintaining my tight grip on Kurt's hands.

Kurt let out an agonized wail and I moaned in pleasure at the tight heat convulsing around my cock. To as not hurt Kurt too bad I thrust in gently not once pulling out to come back in.

Once it appeared that Kurt was frozen and would not resist me I let go of his wrists and grabbed ahold of his sides. I looked down into the glasz eyes as I began to speed up feeling my release approaching.

"You're so beautiful Kurt, so mine;" I told the passive boy.

I couldn't help the urge and thrust into Kurt at an almost brutal pace now. Kurt winced underneath me and cried out in pain.

After a few more minutes of holding it off let myself go inside Kurt. I rode out my orgasm with a few more thrusts then carefully pulled out of my new husband.

I got of Kurt and laid next to him as he bawled. I ran a hand through his soft hair and tried to calm him down. "It's okay now Kurt. Shh...I'm done and we're husbands now. You belong to me forever even if your immortality is ever taken away we'll never part."

xXx

Elizabeth's POV:

[Location: Mount Olympus.]

The other Gods and Goddesses moved out of my way as I stormed my way over to Burt's throne.

I had panicked at lunchtime when Kurt had not returned from gathering flowers. Once I arrived at the fields my son was nowhere to be found. I kept searching until it grew dark and finally Hecate told me of my son's fate.

She saw Sebastian take him and vanish underground. She heard him say that Sebastian wanted Kurt to spend eternity with him. She had also told me that Zeus had confided in her that he not only allowed Sebastian to take our son but came up with the idea as well.

To say I was furious is an understatement. I finally reached Burt's throne and gave him the angriest look I could muster.

"I heard what you did and I want Kurt back!" I thundered.

Burt shook his head and said, "No. Sebastian is an excellent choose of husband for our son. Sebastian is rich, powerful, and gave me his word he would not harm Kurt after he took him in bed."

"That freak has probably raped our son already and you let him do it! Give me Kurt back or I swear I will allow nothing in nature to grow. The humans will have less and less air, and a diminished food source. In addition to that I will make it cold all year around and the humans will freeze to death..." I trailed off giving Burt time to think about his options.

"Fine I shall return our son to you if you do not kill nature or the humans with the ways you described. I shall send Hermes to collect Kurt and bring him back to you immediately."

xXx

Sebastian's POV:

[Location: The Underworld.]

I held my sleeping husband close to me. Kurt passed out moments before from exhaustion. Kurt is breathing deeply and I can't help but marvel at his beauty even while he slumbers.

All to soon the peace was broken when Hermes came into my room. "What are you doing here?" I snapped at him. I felt Kurt stir in my arms and looked down at him as he woke up. Kurt looked up at me in fright then looked over at our guest.

"Elizabeth threatened Burt to return Kurt to her. He sent me to come and retrieve Kurt and take him back to his mother."

That stupid cowardly brother of mine! I refuse to let Kurt go! As I was thinking of ways to prevent Kurt from being able to leave Kurt's stomach growled in hunger and I thought of something perfect.

"Of course," I began. "Kurt should go home to his mother if Burt decrees it to be so." I looked down at Kurt and said, "Before you go I think you should eat a tiny snack of pomegranate seeds. I know you must be hungry from no lunch and dinner, and I promise that pomegranate seeds are delicious as well as nutritious."

Kurt looked nervous but replied, "I'll take a couple of the pomegranate seeds to eat before my departure.

I prevented myself from grinning in triumph and used my powers to conjure up three pomegranate seeds in my hands. I handed the seeds over to Kurt and gleefully watched as he ate them all.

Once Kurt was finished eating he put on he previously discarded robe and was whisked away by Hermes.

Kurt's not leaving me so easily.

xXx

Kurt's POV:

[Location: Near the fields of Nysa.]

As soon as Hermes brought me home the first thing I did was embrace my mother and start sobbing in joy. My mother hugged me back tightly and soothed me with comforting words.

Mother and I talked and I told her everything before it was time to go to sleep. I slept fretfully that night and had nightmares about my time in the Underworld.

Once I woke up I made my into the kitchen saying, "Good morning mot..." My words trailed off once I saw Sebastian in my kitchen instead off my mother.

"No," I whimpered.

"Yes," Sebastian said smugly.

"Kurt honey are you awake?" I heard my mother ask from the other room.

"Mom," I cried out and shook in fear as Sebastian walked over to where I stood. As soon as Sebastian cupped my chin with one of his hands my mother walked in.

"What do you think you're doing?!" My mother yelled.

Sebastian looked up at her and said, "While Kurt was with me in the Underworld I tricked him into eating three pomegranate seeds before he left. As you know foolish woman anyone who eats a pomegranate seed must spend two months each year in the Underworld. Since Kurt ate three seeds he must spend six months with me every year over and over again."

"No! How dare you give him those seeds!" My mother snarled in fury at Sebastian.

"Face it Elizabeth, every six months out of the year he is mine. And my six months of this year starts now," Sebastian said while grabbing one of my hands in his.

"You and everyone else will pay. For every month Kurt spends with you the weather will be harsh and cold. Crops shall die and iciness shall spread across the Earth."

"Do whatever you want Elizabeth, there is and never will be any coldness in the Underworld." With Sebastian's last words to my mother he took me back to his realm where every year I would spend six months by his side forever.

xXx

(A/N:) Phew this one-shot is long. I know that I changed things from the original tale but I hoped you all liked this one-shot anyways. If you have any requests for a dark one-shot please say it in a review or a private message. You don't have to include rape in your one-shot request if you don't want to.

Please review you thoughts about this one-shot and any requests you may have. :D


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N:) Hey everyone! First off I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing the one-shots. If I don't seem like I appreciate the reviews, favorites, and follows trust me I really do appreciate them and enjoy them. :)

Summary- Kurt is a fifteen going on sixteen year old boy who lives in a small secluded village that lies between two warring kingdoms, the Vampires and the Werewolves. For the last fifty years the village has been under the protection of a Forest Spirit in exchange for a yearly human sacrifice. Everyone knows that once a sacrifice is chosen and sent into the woods that they never will return. On Kurt's sixteenth birthday he is is chosen as that year's sacrifice. What will Kurt discover? What will the Forest Spirit do to Kurt? The truth shall be reveled and to as whether or not Kurt will ever leave the forest alive.

There was more information listed and gathered that is not listed above because I want you all to be surprised. The full plot will be displayed below but don't look at it until you read the one-shot.

The wonderful and creative Shirayuki lshiyam came up with this brilliant plot. Thank you for coming with these wonderous plots and I hope you enjoy how this one turned out.

Warnings- Lying, manipulation, rape, forced submission, death, blood, pain, a mention of war, compulsion, and somnophilia.

If you don't like reading Fics with any earrings like the ones I listed above then you may want to leave this fic now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the one-shot ideas that are requested.

I hope you all enjoy this one-shot and you guys can check out the end AN if your curious about the type warnings you can request in a one-shot. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy.

I will be providing answers that you may have at the end.

Chapter 5- My will crumbles to dust.

xXx

Kurt's POV:

When I was a child my mother told me the story of our little secluded village came to be. There was a mighty man named Puck who was a traveler and stumbled upon our land in which our village lays on now. Puck was a poor but determined man so he used what supplies he had with aid of some of the trees around him to create a cabin for him and his family.

Puck sent word back to his wife Rachel in a letter to come to the strange land of Ohio where he would take her and their three children to their new home. What Rachel didn't know is that somehow during building the cabin Puck became insane and now wanted his family out in a large private area where he could kill his family and join them in the afterlife.

When I became a teen I started to hear the theories of why Puck became insane. Many have speculated that Puck was bit by a werewolf in the forest while he was gathering wood off of trees for his house and that's what made him crazy...Others however believe that the mighty Forest Spirit was angry at Puck for disturbing the unmarked land and cast a spell which turned him mentally unwell.

Either way Puck's family made it to Ohio where they met up with Puck at the train station and followed him to their new home.

My mother would never go into detail but she just said after Puck had murdered his wife and three children he tried to take his own life but stopped at the last second. In front of Puck stood the vampire king in all of his glory. The king said that he would grant Puck anything he desired if he would build a town and bring a large mass of people to live in it. No one knows why the vampire king wanted a town built but Puck did not care and he hastily agreed to the vampire's demand.

That all happened just ninety-nine years ago. Since those years almost everyone who first arrived to the village is dead including my own mom and dad who both perished two years ago from old age.

The first people who arrived like my grandma and grandpa took their children to live in the newly made village because there was great war between vampires and werewolves at the time and they just wanted to live somewhere in peace hence why they moved to the village. Puck seemingly vanished one night and was never found.

I was only ten when my mother told me something she never did when I was a child. Apparently her mother and father told her that during the first year of colonization that some of the vampires and werewolves made kingdoms on each side of the village and chaos insured. That same year the Forrest Spirit that I mentioned before, offered the villagers protection from both kingdoms on exchange for a yearly human sacrifice.

So for ninety-nine years a human sacrifice has been sent out into the forest and has never returned. Now this is the hundredth year and this year's sacrifice will be chosen at noon tomorrow at the village square.

Every year on the designated day a sacrifice is chosen and cast out into the woods. The chosen sacrifice is always sixteen years of age and who is the entire group of elders think will most appease the Forest Spirit. Despite us being under the protection of the Forest Spirit and not having to face the wrath of vampires, and werewolves I despise the human sacrifices offerings we make.

I have lived with my older cousin ever since my parents died and she tells me that I should look at being chosen as a sacrifice as a great honor because that person's sacrifice is used to protect us from harm.

Currently I watched as my cousin picked out an old-fashioned dress that belonged to her mother and lay it out in preparation for tomorrow. My cousin must have sensed that I was looking at her because she looked up at me.

"You do know that I turn sixteen tomorrow dear cousin," I said bitterly.

My cousin frowned and answered, "Don't sound so bitter cousin. If you are chosen tomorrow you should feel honored and if you're not picked, then you're not picked it's as simple as that."

"You would not miss me?" I asked her.

She came over to me, pulled me into a hug and whispered, "Of course I would. But I hate to tell you whoever is chosen tomorrow somebody will miss them just as someone must have missed the past sacrifices."

I felt a pit of disgust swirling inside my stomach and I bitterly muttered, "Nobody would have to miss anyone if we didn't do these stupid yearly sacrifices."

My cousin gasped, broke out of the hug, and then cast me an angry stern look. "You should hold your tongue about certain things Kurt like about the sacrifices for example. You know we need the Forest Spirit's protection or we all would be mauled by werewolves or have all of our blood slurped up by vampires. I think you should be grateful that we are under protection and if all the Forest Spirit wants is a yearly human sacrifice then we shall accommodate his request, it's what our ancestors have been doing for years. Go to your room and think about how you should be grateful instead of hateful."

I snorted but went to my room anyways. I angrily sat down on my bed and I heard a door slam in the distance. Why is she never on my side? My cousin believes more in our town's propaganda then anything I have to say.

Even if she would at least feel sympathetic for the ninety-nine girls and boys who have been sacrificed I would think of her more as human.

Why do I even bother voicing my own opinions if no one likes them and continuously shoots them down.

I laid down on my bed and sighed. I've never been outside the village. I know there must be more villages in the vast of this one but no one dares leave here because we're still in between the warring kingdoms of the vampires, and werewolves.

In addition to telling me on how came town came to be my mother showed me blurry photographs of the vampire king and the werewolf leader. Truly they both are majestic but evil-looking. The vampire king has hazel eyes and ebony black colored curly hair. In the photographs he looked hungry and powerful. The same can be said for the werewolf leader exempt he has blond hair and blue eyes. I have never seen either of the dark figures in person but I know they are both still alive due to their immortality.

I was pondering to myself on who might be chosen tomorrow when my eyelids started to feel heavy and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up feeling dread. Happy birthday to me, I'm now sixteen and it's sacrifice day. I got out of bed in a daze and time seemed to fly by as I was getting ready.

It seemed all to soon before my cousin came in my room and wished me a happy birthday. Breakfast was a quiet affair filled with failed attempts at conversations from my cousin. After breakfast it was time to go.

The sky is grey and the wind chilled me to the bone as my cousin and I joined the large group of people walking to the town square.

Everyone sat down on the ground in front of a wooden stage as the elders walked up on it. On the ground I couldn't help but shudder as elder all of the elder's eyes seemed to pierce into my soul.

No one spoke as the oldest elder made his way to the front of the stage and began to speak in a loud clear voice. "The other elders and I reached a decision last night before the moon rose. This year a boy was chosen and this boy's name is Kurt Hummel."

It felt like time stood still and I could feel my neighbors eyes staring at me from all directions.

The elder looked at me straight in the eyes and continued talking. "You should all remember that we have sacrifices to keep us safe from outside harm. We thank you Kurt for being the one that will guarantee us protection this year. Now son please arise and walk into the forest, we thank you for your willingness."

I felt a nudge at my side and I looked at my cousin who was gesturing me to stand up. I stood up on shaky legs and began to walk over to the forest with a plan set in mind.

I don't know what happened to the past sacrifices but I will hopefully have a different outcome then what they had. As soon as I enter the forest I'm going to make a run for it and hopefully I will mange to pass through unharmed and find a village that will take me in.

I finally reached the forest and I looked back to see one last glance of everybody In the town square. Some looked sad while the others looked like their faces hurt from smiling so wide, my cousin being one of the later.

I feel so ashamed to be a human in a village where sacrifices are smiled upon and even celebrated.

I turned my gaze back in front of me and I entered the forest with no more looks back.

As soon as I knew I was out of sight from my village I began to run and when a stitch formed in my side I ignored it and ran faster. Eventually though I had to take a break and I rested against a tree near a small pond.

I had my eyes closed but opened them immediately when I heard a silky voice ask, "What are you running from beautiful?"

I stood up and cautiously steeped away from the tree as I realized who was standing in front of me, the person who spoke.

"I...I know you, you are the vampire king. My mother showed me pictures when I was younger," I stammered out.

I could see dark amusement in the hazel eyes and also a look of triumph on his olive colored face.

"I'm glad you know of me little one, you soon will come to know me even greater."

"Wha...What are you talking about?" I assumed nervously.

The vampire king smiled exposing his teeth which showed me they were all long and pointy. "I sense that you are the one, my destined mate. My chosen one so to speak," the vampire king said happily.

I whimpered in fear, feeling confused by his words. "You don't have to be afraid beautiful. I'll clear things up by telling you a story," the vampire king said before using his super speed to stand in front of me. I backed up until I felt my back up against the tree I was resting on earlier. The vampire king walked forward and leaned in so that his face was directly in front of mine.

"I'm Blaine, the king of the vampires so I must never leave my kingdom that often. Ninety-nine years ago I offered a man I compelled a deal. Build a village and bring people to live there and I would make his dreams come true. Before I had offered the deal I had visited a seer who had told me that if I had a village made that my mate would be born there and eventually be sacrificed to me, thus why I wanted the village made. I pretended to be a Forest Spirit and used the war between werewolves and my spices to cast fear in the new villagers' hearts. I made a truce with the werewolf clan and used the villagers' fear to my advantage. I said if I received a yearly sacrifice that I would grant them protection from the vampires and werewolves. Of course they had no idea of the newly made truce."

Blaine took and deep breath and continued. "Ever since the first year girls and boys of the age sixteen have been sacrificed to me. Every single one of them turned out to not be my mate. Well I knew none of the girls could be my mate so I killed them immediately. Once I tried to mate with the boys and each proved not to be my mate I drained them of their blood. But I have a feeling about you. I think you are the one I've been waiting for."

"Please just let me go," I begged trying to fight the urge to sob.

I froze as Blaine stroked my right cheek with a hand.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked.

I knew Blaine could just compel the answer out of me anyway so I went ahead and responded to him. "Kurt," I answered.

"I'll make a deal with you Kurt. If you can run to the edge of the forest without me catching you then I will let go free," as Blaine spoke he backed away from me. I watched Blaine warily but it seemed like he was waiting for me to run away.

So I didn't even bother to respond to Blaine and I took off running as fast as I could, a part of me knowing I would fail to reach the edge of the forest. My surroundings seemed to blur as I ran past them. I couldn't hear Blaine behind me but that fact didn't comfort me any.

I felt numb and tried to push away any feelings of tiredness. Unfortunately my body can't run forever and I had to rest. I took cover behind a large oak tree and tried to quietly draw breaths in to sooth my burning lungs.

Once I felt myself calm down and my lungs didn't burn so much I started to run again. I didn't even make it for one more minute before I felt arms wrap around my torso. I screamed and thrashed but the arms just held me tighter and I knew I was doomed.

"I caught you my little dove," Blaine said gleefully into my left ear. "You probably knew I was going to catch you but I love that you tried to escape anyways despite that you had no chance of out running me."

"What are you going to do to me now," I whispered in fear.

"Now my dear Kurt we're going to mate, but don't worry once you're a vampire you will be completely submissive to me."

No! I will fight this! I doubled my efforts to escape out of Blaine's hold and felt angrily when the vampire just sighed like he was holding a naughty child who was throwing a temper tantrum.

I felt dizzy when Blaine flipped me around in his arms to face him. Before I could utter a word of protest Blaine moved his mouth to my neck and bit me with his fangs. I felt my body grow limp and I tried not to think of the pleasure Blaine was causing me by drinking my blood.

I noticed when Blaine pulled his mouth away from my neck. Before I could even think to start fighting again I felt my chin being pulled up and my blue eyes met his hazel ones.

I felt myself go compliant when Blaine ordered," Don't fight me any more. Feel the pleasure I'm going to give you. Feel no pain and just accept me."

I felt my will leave me and Blaine seemed to sense it because he released his grip on me. Instead of running away I felt my body lean into Blaine's and I didn't struggle when he began to peel my clothes off.

I moaned when Blaine latched his mouth back on my neck but this time he just nipped my skin not biting down on it.

I started panting as I felt arousal sweep into my body and I safely the need to touch Blaine anywhere and everywhere.

Soon both Blaine and I were both naked and I was laying flat down on the forest floor with Blaine hovering over me. Blaine bent down and captured my lips with his in a powerful lust filled kiss. Blaine then started kissing down my body until he reached my naked sex. Blaine lavished my most private areas with attention and I ate the attention all up.

Soon Blaine aligned his sex with my hole and he pushed his way slowly inside. I groaned at the feeling of being completely full. Blaine waited for me to adjust before he began to thrust. Everything from that at point on seemed like a blur. I was caught up in pleasure and feeling the need to provide Blaine pleasure as well.

When Blaine ejected his release inside of me I felt myself release as well and Blaine layed on top of me while we were recovering from our intense orgasms. Once the haze of pleasure passed me my mind became more aware again and I cringed in disgust at what I just done.

I weakly tried to push Blaine off of me but couldn't because he was to strong. "You compelled me," I growled.

Blaine gave me a doopy grin and said, "It was necessary like this one is," Blaine broke off and stared intently into my eyes. "I want you to fall asleep Kurt so you can begin the turning process. You will awaken once you are a vampire."

My eyes closed against my will and I was out like a light.

xXx

Blaine's POV:

Usually a vampire is born but with the intension to mate a vampire can create another one. For ninety-nine years I had to wait and in this hundredth year my mate finally was chosen as a sacrifice.

Once I had compelled Kurt to go to sleep I took him back to my palace in my kingdom. I won't announce Kurt as my mate until his transition period is over. Each day for the past week to ensure Kurt's submissiveness I've taken his body over and over again. Kurt's body is so perfect...So mine.

I watched as the pale body on my bed slept peacefully. As I was starting to think about taking him again Kurt gasped and sat up in the bed. Kurt's eyes found my body and a grin lit up his face.

"Blaine," Kurt cried getting of the bed to come hug me.

"It's okay love you're fully mine now. We'll be together forever."

xXx

(A/N:) Hey guys. So first off I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and here are some answers I promised you all...

1.) How did Puck become insane? Nobody knew it but Blaine as you all know pretended to be the Forest Spirit. Pretending to be the Forest Spirit he used compulsion on Puck to turn him insane for intruding on vampire territory. Then the seer stuff happened and he offered Puck the deal to build the village and get whatever he wanted. He did it because he knew his mate was going to be born in the village and used Puck for his advantage.

2.) What happened to Puck? You guys can despise this one. You can pick that he got his sanity back from Blaine and killed himself to join his loved ones in death or that Blaine killed him once it proved he had nothing left Blaine wanted him to do.

3.) Why didn't I give Kurt's cousin a name? Kurt hated everyone who grateful to the Forrest Spirit and looked forward to the yearly sacrifices. He thinks of those people not as human beings and since his cousin is one of those people he feels like she should not be called by her given name.

4.) Why did Blaine let Kurt try to make a run for it? Blaine knew that he could catch Kurt but he just wanted the chase to prove to Kurt that he could never escape Blaine.

5.) How exactly is rape in this? Blaine compelled Kurt to not resist and feel pleasure against Kurt's will. In reality if Kurt was not compelled he would've fought Blaine and felt pain but since he was compelled against his will he did not fight or feel pain. It's rape because he didn't want it but was compelled and Blaine took him multiple times while he was unconscious.

6.) How did Kurt become submissive to Blaine? During the mating process the chosen mate becomes submissive to it's creator and all thoughts of resistance are thrown out the window.

If you guys have any more questions feel free to ask in a review or a private message.

The summary I was given, the full one-shot Kurt lives in a small village that is secluded from everyone. He is sixteen, and he's all alone, both parents are dead. The village is located between two warring kingdoms, the Vampires and the Werewolves, so they used to suffer, but now, and for the last 50 or so years, the village is under the protection of a "Forrest Spirit" (not really). The "Spirit" Keeps the fight out of the village, and in return, demands one human sacrifice a year. Once the sacrifice is chosen, they never return. That year, on Kurt's sixteenth birthday, Kurt is chosen as the sacrifice. As he goes into the forest Blaine/Sebastian appears. Kurt knows that he is the Vampire prince. It turns out that there was never a war going on. Blaine just set the story to his advantage. A seer told Blaine that his mate would appear in the village within the next 50 years, so the other boys were Blaine's failed attempts to mate, but he feels positive that Kurt is his mate (vampire can get "feelings" about that king of stuff). Kurt is horrified and wants no part in it, but Blaine wont let him go. He tells Kurt that if he can run to the edge of the forest without Blaine catching him, he can go free. (He doesn't stand a chance in hell). When Blaine catches him, I want him to bite Kurt first, then mate with him.

In the end, Blaine should turn Kurt into a "vampire mate" (vampires are usually only born, but can be created with the intention to mate. They are completely submissive to their creators)

So I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot, it's my longest yet. If you all have any one-shot requests put it or them in a review of private message. You can have whatever warnings you want to have it it or them.

Please tell me what you thought of this one-shot by reviewing.


End file.
